


Boyfriend

by ihadthisdream0nce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, liam is a bit creepy, niall does open mic nights, shameless song quoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadthisdream0nce/pseuds/ihadthisdream0nce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd love him till the very end // But instead he is just a friend // I wish he was my boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

I

 

'Niall, please…?' Louis begged, tugging on his friend's arm and pulling him towards the open door of his car. 'You need to stop with this. Let's go out, do something social!' he cried, stumbling backwards a little as Niall wriggled out of his grasp.

 

'No!' Niall protested, backing away towards his flat. 'I don't want to go out. I'm fine! I don't need saving, I don't need to socialize. I'm fine by myself.' he sighed, turning around and walking away.

 

'Oh, Niall?' Harry spoke up from where he was sitting in the driver's seat of the dark blue vehicle.

 

'Yeah?' the older boy replied, turning to face his curly haired friend.

 

'I've got your guitar locked in the back. If you ever want to play her again, you'll get in the fucking car.' He said pleasantly, reaching behind his seat and opening the back passenger door so that Niall could get in.

 

'Fuck.' Niall groaned, reluctantly walking back towards his friends and getting in the metal death trap. He banged his head repeatedly on the window as he listened to Louis babble nonstop about how much fun they'd have while they were out. All Niall could think about was how much he wished that he was back in his flat, eating ice cream and watching Iron Man.

 

II

 

Niall stepped hesitantly onto the small, raised stage.

 

He hadn't really been prepared to give a performance today. He actually thought that Harry and Louis were going to make him go clubbing with them, but he was glad he was wrong. He looked around the Café turned bar, searching the crowd for two familiar faces. Finding solace in their presence, Niall sat down on the stool that stood in the centre of the stage. He tried to steady his breathing, finding it hard to focus on what he was about to do with so many accusatory, judging gazes placed on him as he sat alone with his guitar on stage. He adjusted the shoulder strap, proceeding to lower the microphone so that he could comfortably talk into it while playing his instrument.

 

'Ahem…' He coughed, hoping to catch the attention of the bumbling audience before him. 'Well, this is the first time I've ever done something like this, so please be kind with your criticism while I'm within hearing range.' The crowd went silent, save for a few laughs here and there at his failed attempt at a joke and the sound of glasses clinking over by the bar.

 

'I think most of you will recognise this song,' He laughed, strumming the first few chords absentmindedly as he talked. 'it's going to sound a little different, though. I've made a few changes for it to fit my style a little more.' And with that, the audience was completely silent, anticipating the start of Niall's performance as if it were the Rapture.

 

'Come on, skinny love, just last the year.' Niall sang, his soulful voice leaving the audience spellbound as he strummed lazily. 'Pour a little salt, we were never here.' The Irish boy began to forget the crowd, slowly slipping into the cloud of his own thoughts, completely ignoring everything around him but the song, and what the lyrics meant to him.

 

'I tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall.' He poured his heart and soul into the song, praying that the audience could feel his emotions. All of the pent up regret, unease, anger, sadness, loneliness. It was all there, simmering under the surface and threatening to boil over.

 

'I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine. I told you to be balanced, I told you to be fine.' The Irish lad slowly pictured all of the fights that he and Zayn had, all of the times Niall wished they hadn't even gotten themselves into the situation in the first place, all of the times that they kissed and made up, all of the times one of them had stormed out of the apartment, claiming that it would be the last time and they were done.

 

They'd spent almost a year and a half together. Almost eighteen months, almost five-hundred and fifty days spent together in a whirlwind of home cooked breakfasts, phenomenal sex, arguments, candle lit dinners, words left unsaid, small dates and outings, and numerous apologies.

 

'In the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind. I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be owning all the fines.' He didn't even know why they had tried. He honestly wished that they hadn't. They'd ruined a perfect friendship by trying to label it, trying to categorize it, mould it into something that it was never meant  to be. He'd lost a boyfriend, a lover, a best friend.

 

'Come on, skinny love. What happened here? We suckled all the hope in lite brassieres.' Niall hadn't noticed a man, well, young man, standing in the back of the café turned bar. He watched him perform, a curious, yet calculating look plastered on his face. He was completely  mesmerized by the emotion that the Irishman's voice held, how he was so broken, so hurt. The song was perfect for him. Suddenly, the rhythm picked up and Niall began to sing once more.

 

'And now all your love is wasted, and then who the hell was I? And I'm breaking all the bridges at the end of all your lines.' Niall's once calm voice became empowered, fuelled by his emotions, his frustration, anger, regret. The man in the back stood, watching fondly as the boy on stage completely ignored the audience, losing himself in the last few chords of the song. 'Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?'

 

As the last few notes slipped from the body of Niall's guitar and into the air, the Irish boy sat there, completely stunned for a moment, before snapping back into reality and standing quickly. Practically sprinting from the stage, he gently placed his guitar back in it's case and picked it up, swiftly exiting the Café and leaving the audience still captivated by the power of his performance. Even Harry and Louis couldn't find a single word to describe how it had made them feel.

 

The man leaning against the back wall was the first to snap out of it, the first to realize how broken the boy on stage actually was. He wasn't the first to want to fix him, he wasn't the first who would try, but by God, he promised himself that he'd be the first to succeed.

 

III

The rush.

 

That’s what it was, Niall rationalized. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't thinking about him, it wasn't the fact that he was sharing his gift with the world, it was the rush. That feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stepped up on stage. The anxiety, the anticipation, the weightlessness that settled over him like a comforting shroud and swaddled him after he has performed. It was the euphoria, the strongest, cheapest drug.

 

It was the primal urge for fulfilment, that itch, the overpowering need, that drew him back the following week.

 

Niall felt as though he was being pulled into the small Café that Thursday evening, invisible tendrils wrapping themselves around his limbs and tugging him through the entryway. The bright stage lights beckoned him forward, urging him to step up and lose himself in the music.

 

Liam wasn't sure what he was expecting to be on the other side of the Café door that Thursday night. He wasn't counting on the young Irish singer being there, although he'll admit he really wanted to see the blonde boy again. Maybe tonight he'd ask him out, tell him that he wanted to get to know him. To help him. Perching himself against the far wall, the brunette waited impatiently for the mysterious blonde to walk on stage and enchant the crowd once more.

 

The tingling sensation in the pit of Niall's stomach started up again as soon as his chuck-covered foot touched the stage. The familiar leather-cushioned stool welcomed him like an old friend, the worn fabric squishing to accommodate his form as he sat down and placed his well-loved guitar in his lap.

 

'Good evening, everyone.' Niall chuckled into the mic, letting all of his worries melt away under the warm glow of the stage light. 'I'm back, again.' he spoke softly, his Irish accent floating across the silent room and eliciting a low rumble of laughter from the crowd. 'As a tribute to my favourite contestant in this year's Eurovision contest, I'm going to be singing a song that many of you may know.' he introduced, beginning to strum the first few chords of the song.

 

'Guess we knew this was coming on, because you're already gone in my head.' Niall sung softly, his melodic voice lulling the audience into an enchanted silence. 'You can tell me that I'm wrong, that you're staying with me instead.'

 

The young man standing against the back wall didn't know what to think. He thought that last week's performance had been heart wrenching, so incredibly moving that he almost couldn't handle it. But, it was nothing compared to the amount of emotion dripping from the blonde's voice as he sang that evening. Liam was stunned, frozen in his spot as he reclined into the brick structure of the building. Tonight was the night, he vowed, gaze locked on Niall. Tonight was the night that Liam would make his move.

 

'When winter's come along and summer's dead and gone, is there anything left here to say?' Images of Zayn flitted through Niall's mind as he strummed away, picturing the older boy in his winter coat. He remembered the Christmas eve he spent alone, up all night crying his eyes out, praying that Zayn would come home. The anguish hit him like a tidal wave, causing his stoic demeanour to falter just enough for the boy in the back of the Café to notice.

 

'I can put my arms around the emptiness I found and find a way to make you stay.' Niall's voice shook with emotion, causing the performance to become intimate on an entirely new level. 'But I'm standing still, standing still as you leave me now. Standing still, standing still as you're walking out. I'm just standing still.'

 

'Never thought I'd be so strong, but pieces of me break so easy.' The lyrics floated in the air around Liam, suspended above the crowd as if they were the words of an ancient incantation. The brunette boy's eyes watered slightly, the message of the song only furthering his need to befriend the boy on stage, to help him, to save him. 'What I thought would be the end was just the feeling that you freed me.' Niall sung, the weight of his recent breakup slowly beginning to lift off of his shoulders.

 

'Boy, this ain't giving up: it's knowing when to stop, knowing everything is over.' The blonde boy was breaking, choking over the lyrics of the song as he tried to hold his composure. He couldn't stop thinking about him, about Zayn, about how much it had hurt, about how much it still hurt. 'I know my love is blind, I see for the first time- this ain't gonna bring us closer…'

 

The last few chords of the shortened Roman Lob song faded into the air, the body of Niall's guitar vibrating slightly as the sound waves reverberated within it's cherry-stained wood chamber. As the Irish lad exited the stage, Liam pushed himself away from the brick wall, sauntering out of the small Café and deeming it was best to wait for Niall  outside. Maybe then he'd be able to get him alone and ask him for coffee.

 

After five minutes of waiting, the café door finally opened. Peeking around the corner was a small head of blonde hair; blue eyes met brown, and Liam smiled softly. 'Hey.' he whispered, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

'Hey…' Niall responded, opening the door all the way so that he could step outside and feel the cool evening breeze on his face.

 

'Uh… Liam,' the Wolverhampton boy stuttered, holding his hand out in way of greeting the Irish boy. Niall extended his out as well, smiling brightly.

 

'I'm Niall.' he laughed jovially, perching himself on the stairs.

 

'I was wondering.. Can I buy you a coffee?' Liam asked shyly, cheeks reddening at his own somewhat outlandish request.

 

'I'd really like that, but it's late- and I've got a busy day tomorrow.' the blue eyed boy tried to let his new friend down gently.

 

'Oh, no. It's fine! I just thought that you played beautifully, and I'd like to get to know you better.' Liam laughed, shaking off the rejection. 'Rain check?'

 

'We'll see.' Niall smiled, pushing his lithe form from the stairs and starting down the sidewalk towards his flat.

 

'Wait!' Liam called out, making a fool of himself as he shouted at Niall's retreating form. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. 'Will I ever see you again?' Niall smiled to himself, still refusing to turn around.

 

'You never know.'

 

IV

'Niall!' Harry whined, stumbling over empty beer bottles towards his Irish friend. 'Will you please play for our dear friend here? He says he wants to sing us a song, and I know you have your guitar…' the younger boy staggered drunkenly into Niall's arms, letting himself fall.

 

'Haz…' Niall sighed, not really wanting to have his instrument so close to the fire.

 

'Pleaaaseee?' Harry begged, wriggling out of his friend's embrace and kneeling on the floor. 'Please, please, please, please, ple-' he carried on, until Niall finally cut him off.

 

'Alright! I'll play.' he gave in, picking up his guitar and ambling over to the large bonfire in the middle of the clearing.

 

He didn't remember how he had gotten forced into going. Stan was Louis' friend, and Niall really didn't know him all that well, but somehow, Harry and Louis had conned him into accompanying them. He would've been content to sit at home and watch Verbotene Liebe with a pint of Haagen-das ice cream.

 

As he approached the fire pit and set himself down a respectable distance away from the flames, he took a second to examine the faces of the nameless people around him. He recognized a few here and there, but his gaze caught on a familiar mop of brown hair and a pair of chocolaty brown eyes.

 

'So!' he coughed, covering up his awkward glance around the circle. 'My rather drunk friend, Harry, told me someone wanted to sing a song and needed a bit of an accompaniment.' Niall smiled, looking directly into the flames and pretending that he was content to be at the party.

 

'Me!' a low voice sounded from his right, sending shivers down the Irish lad's spine. 'Do you know Haunted Heart?' he asked hesitantly as Niall turned towards him.

 

'Yeah..' the blond stuttered, choosing to respond once he had overcome the initial shock of Liam wanting to sing with him. 'When you're ready, then.' he smiled, strumming the introductory chords easily.

 

'I'll be your thief in the night, so I can steal you' Liam's voice sounded loud and clear above the chatter of the drunk party goers and the crackle of the various branches being consumed by the flame. Slowly, he danced his way towards the log where Niall had seated himself. 'I'll be your church where you pray, so I can heal you.' he sang, watching the contraction of the muscles in Niall's arm as he strummed.

 

'I'll be your lover where you lay, so I can feel you' the Wolverhampton boy was drawing nearer and nearer. Niall knew that he had a thing for him, that there was, something between them that couldn't be explained. He didn't want to think about it, though. He still wasn't over Zayn. 'I'll be your sunlight in your day, so I can see you.' Niall closed his eyes in embarrassment. He knew Liam wanted a chance, but he hadn't been prepared for the lengths which the brunette boy would go to in order to get it.

 

'You'll be my life when I'm dead, I'll be your calm in the storm ahead.' Liam twirled around Niall as he played, watching in awe as the blonde boy harmonized perfectly with very little effort. Hesitantly, the older boy reached a hand out, letting it caress Niall's cheek and silently beg him to open his eyes and look. 'You'll be the beat in my heart when there is none, you'll be the air in my lungs when my breath is done.' the brown eyed boy wanted Niall to know just how much he meant to him.

 

'You'll be the tears I can't cry when you're weeping, you're my only desire to keep from sleeping.'  Liam wasn't going to push, but he honestly wanted to help the broken boy. In that moment, the urge to put the pieces back together was greater than ever. He took a breath, preparing himself to sing the last few words of the song, but was surprised by what happened next.

 

'You'll be my life when I'm dead, I'll be your calm in the storm ahead.' Niall's thick voice floated through the air, finishing off the song and leaving the drunken teens that surrounded them absolutely stupefied. Quietly, the blonde boy stood, retreating from the campfire as quickly as he could without downright sprinting.

 

'Niall!' Liam called out, following after the Irish boy. 'Niall…' he panted. The glow of the bonfire was dim from where they stood, a few trees and some brush separating them from the crowd and giving them an extra bit of privacy. Suddenly, Niall, who had previously been facing away from Liam, turned around. His blue eyes gazed deeply into Liam's own brown ones, the older boy could tell that Niall was conflicted, torn. That he needed someone. He could sense the fire beneath the depths of the sea, he knew it was there.

 

'Don't you feel it too?' Liam whispered, voice so quiet that the question was almost carried away in the wind.

 

Niall nodded.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs  
> II. Skinny Love by Bon Iver (covered by Ed Sheeran) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxWiRBBPnr8  
> III. Standing Still by Roman Lob - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxA6TWLttZo  
> IV. Haunted Heart by Little Hurricane - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG182x4KhZ4


End file.
